


There, I Fixed It

by Eiiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's warranted, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, I haven't watched this show in years but I couldn't let this be, Post-Finale, Some profanity, There I Fixed It, baby is a good car, fixit, self-referential in-universe fiction saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiiri/pseuds/Eiiri
Summary: In less than 350 words, I have undone all the damage wrought by the objectively horrible writing of the Supernatural series finale.It is established fact that inaccurate tellings of the Winchesters' lives exist as media within the reality they live in.  Who the hell's to say the version we got is right?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	There, I Fixed It

Dean mashed the power button and threw the remote at the TV—well, a little to the left of the TV, where it hit the wall. The battery cover sprang off and skittered in one direction across the floor, the body of the remote clattered to the ground, and the batteries went rolling.

“What,” Sam said flatly, “the fuck was that?”

“I believe we would call that _bullshit_ ,” Cas intoned from the other end of the couch, blue eyes still pinned on the blank black screen.

“That is the _most_ bullshit,” Dean said, standing from between them, “this meta bullshit has ever been.”

“That's sayin' somethin',” Sam muttered.

“For the record,” Dean continued, turning to face them, “if I _ever_ die like that” he jabbed a finger at the TV, “or even halfway like that, you are _required_ to bring me back. I _refeuse_ to go out like that. And if you _don't_ resurect me, I _will_ find a way to come back and haunt your asses.”

“Of course we would bring you back,” Cas said solomnly.

“Would we even have to, though?” Sam asked. “I know we've seen people come back from worse on _Untold Stories of the E.R._ no magical or devine intervention required.” He ran a hand over his face. “Also, _who_ did I marry?”

“No idea,” the other two said as one.

For a moment they were quiet, all looking at TV as if it might answer for the utter nonsense they had just seen.

“At least,” Cas began, a smile tugging at his lips, “the Impala went to Heaven.”

“Of _course_ Baby goes to Heaven!” Dean sounded downright affronted. “She's a good car, Cas.”

One of Cas's eyebrows ticked up. “She still has to pass emissions, Dean.”

Dean huffed and pursed his lips. “You know what, I'm gonna go work on her right now.”

He turned to stride out of the room while Sam disolved into laughter behind a cushion.

“Hey,” Cas called, prompting Dean to pause and turn back. “I love you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Love you too, assbutt.”


End file.
